1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to an image signal processing device and method and an image processing system using the same.
2. Related Art
As the size of sensors is decreased, the resolution of the sensors is being gradually increased. As a result, novel sensors having improved sensitivity have been developed.
One of the novel sensors is a sensor, having a white, red, green, and blue (WRGB) color filter array layout, which blocks only infrared and ultraviolet light without filtering through a color filter to provide a white pixel using white information of relatively high sensitivity.